Even the mightiest trees fall under wrath of fate
by Forgotten Werewolf
Summary: Takes place in future. Naruto come's back from a mission only to find out that he's wife and a child are kiled. He gets tyred of fighting for better life and after making a deal with Kyubi goes on his last journey to avenge he's family. CHARAKTERS DEATH
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer****:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. It rightfully belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was October 10th today. Weather was very bad. It was cold and raining for several days now. Usually noisy and crowded streets of the Village Hidden in the Leafs were empty now. Everything was swallowed in late autumn's grip. Everybody was in their homes resting with their families. Husbands, wives and their kid's in each other embrace. Everybody was with their families except him.

Through the dirty path under heavy rain a lonely figure was roaming through Konoha's streets without purpose, without care, without hope.

Twenty five years old Namikaze Naruto, son of Legendary Yellow Flash – person who was considered legendary himself for his determination, power and kind hurt, who have surpassed his father long ago, was walking down this street. His looks now were very far from legendary, and any common person would not believe that it was Him.

He's usually happy eyes filled with love and care, were empty now. Long locks of blonde hair were caresly hanging down his face. He was all soaked, but he didn't care, all he wanted was revenge. He's once muscular and powerful body was weakened by constant drinking of sake for the past several weeks. He hasn't eaten properly, nor did he properly sleep. Training was long forgotten also.

It was really hard to believe that this person only several weeks ago was at the peek of his joy being happy and having a family with he's bellowed wife Sakura and son Minato. It was the result of long years of hard work, determination, hope, tears and pain. He went a long road since his childhood till he achieved everything he desired: acknowledgement of people and her love. Then, in a mere second's he lost everything.

_**Flashback**__** 4 months ago:**_

_Naruto was coming back from an A rank mission from Kirigakure. Kabuto was spotted there. __Newly assigned Hokage who happened to be Kakashi, his ex teacher, sent a team consisting of him, Neji Kiba and Shikamaru to check it out. At the start, Shino was included in place of Naruto, but he got a serious injury while training and wouldn't leave hospital for 5 more days. Sakura herself promised to beat him up if he leaves without permission, so he decided to stay. Naruto was put in his place._

_When they arrived at the required place, all they were able to find were few corpses of ninjas, Kabuto was already gone. After checking out the surroundings and burying the dead, they turned back home, their enemy's next destination left unknown. Naruto was looking forward to coming back. Back there in the village Sakura and 3 year old Minato were weighting for him. He was looking forward to finish his mission as soon as possible. He was away for a week and dearly missed them. He wanted to kiss his wife and ruffle the hair of his son. _

_These days,__ Sakura was still taking missions from time to time, but after giving birth to Minato she stayed close to home. She took up a role of a head medic and was working there. Her power and temper were well known all over the Fire country and even a man who was known as» Number One Most Unpredictable Knuckle Headed Ninja" being her husband was afraid of her. Their home was nearing and the gates of the village could be seen standing in a couple of mile's away. Few minutes later they were nearing the entrance of the village when suddenly a bad feeling overtook Naruto. As he was nearing the village, his suspicions only got worse... There at the entrance stood Kakashi with several ANBU Black ups weighting for their arrival. Kakashi's face was grievous as he watched Naruto nearing the gates.  
_

_Naruto: hey Kakashi sensei _

_Kakashi: Hello. H__ow was your trip? _

_Naruto: it was fine, but what with the expression? You look like somebody dyed? _

_Kakashi: Naruto. I need to talk with you._

_Kakashi nodded to ANBU and they disappeared. Shikamaru seeing that something was wrong mentioned to Kiba and Neji to leave. Bowing to Hokage, they left. _

_Kakashi__ started walking down the path and Naruto had no choice but to follow him. They walked in silence, while walking people would bow to Hokage and look at Naruto giving him glances like they did when he was a child. Only this time it wasn't filled with fear or hate, but with pity. _

_They continued walking till they reached their old training ground where their path as team 7 started. When they approached the memorial stone, Kakashi stopped. He turned to face Naruto. _

_Naruto: Ok Sensei. Why did you drag me al the way here, and what's with a business you wanted to talk. Please hurry. I want to go to my family. I missed them and they sure missed me to. _

_Kakashi hearing him say about family took even more sorrowful face._

_Kakashi: Naruto, I am sorry to tell you that, but……. your family………. is no more. They were killed two days ago. _

_Naruto's expression after hearing these words took a horrified expression. He loosened his footing and hopelessly fell to his knees. All kinds of emotions: denial, horror, negation, shock, and finally rage were dancing in his eyes. Then, he whispered in a voice mixed between hopelessness and anger: _

_Who did it?__**  
**__Kakashi: I will tell you. But you have to promise to listen till the end. _

_Naruto barely containing his anger motioned for Kakashi to continue... _

_Kakashi: Two days ago, somebody__ somehow infiltrated into village. As we found out later it was Kabuto. He was looking for something when he encountered Sakura walking with Minato home. Without thinking twice he attacked. While fighting trying to protect Minato, Sakura fell. He was even more powerful then Orochimaru and in mere seconds … Minato was also…_

_Naruto: It is my entire fault. If only I was here. __None of this would have happened. If only I was here, I would be able to protect them. He slowly sobbed. Hot tears were running down his face. _

_Kakashi: __ I didn't make it in time. I am sorry Naruto It is my entire fault… _

_Naruto didn't say anything. Several more tears ran down his cheeks. His eyes were closed by his hair. _

_The air around Naruto changed. It became heavy filled with anger and bloodlust. _

_Kakashi knew this feeling. That rage and pain, he felt the same when he found he's father and Obito dead. But he didn't say anything. He continued weighting for Naruto's words. Then, after some period of silence, Naruto finally spoke in a very angry tone. _

"_**Where is he**__**!?!" **_

_Kakashi: We managed to capture__ him. Currently he is being interrogated by Ibiki. _

_Without blinking twice, Naruto was gone. _

_Kakashi: __Right now he could do more bad then good, killing Kabuto. We still didn't come with anything from his attack. _

_Good thing I knew something like this might happen and prepared in advance. _

_Kakashi_:___"ANBU!!" _

_About 20 ANBU__ ninjas appeared before him.  
_

_Kakashi: __Stop him from advancing towards the interrogation unit. Use force if needed, but don't injure him. _

_ANBU nodde__d disappearing to follow their target. _

_Naruto was advancing toward the interrogation section when 30 ANBU blocked his path. Several second's later, 20 more came pursuing him. _

_Naruto: __**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!?**_

_ANBU: I am sorry Naruto-san but we can't let you there. It is direct order from Hokage. We are allowed to use force if required. _

_Naruto: __**Move out of the way or I will kill you**_

_Kyubi's influence was visible now. Naruto's eyes were red, whisker marks deep black. His smooth face was fanged and arms clawed. _

_ANBU were taken aback, but didn't move. _

_Naruto: __**I warned you!!! **_

_He disappeared in re blur, after several seconds 5 of the ANBU fell on the floor out cold. _

_ANBU charged at him and he charged back. _

_**After several minutes**___

_Ibiki was__ interrogating Kabuto 7__th__ time now, but the bustard didn't say a thing. _

_Ibiki sighed finishing for today and was ready to leave, when he heard an explosion. _

_Ibiki: looks like your executor have arrived. _

_Kabuto only grinned. _

_Several seconds later an ANBU came flying through the wall. Through a hole came bruised and panting Naruto. Looking at Ibiki hi growled._

_Naruto__**: Where is he!!!!**__ Roared Naruto with rage _

_In few seconds he__ noticed a cell where Kabuto was chained with various kinds of seals around the room. _

_Naruto: __**Leave us. I will take it up from here.**_

_Ibiki wanted to protest _

_Naruto: __**Unless you wish to end up like them**__.  
_

_Ibiki sighed and left. He knew better then that not to interfere. The blonde lost his most precious ones. When he went out he was surprised to see about 50 ANBUS lying scattered around the street. Every one of them were alive but with lots of wounds and bruises. _

_Several seconds later Kakashi arrived and looking at wounded ANBU, then at Ibiki._

_Kakashi: What the? Where is he?  
Ibiki: Up there. _

_Kakashi wanted to enter, but Ibiki stopped him. _

_Ibiki: I don't think it is a good idea Hokage-sama. He is in rage now. He could kill you if you get in his way. Let him be. _

_Kakashi sighed, but nodded. _

_Several minutes' later loud crashes and screams__ could be heard from within the building, then, another body came flying through the wall. It was Kabuto. From the hole emerged Naruto enveloped into a demon's cloak with one tail. Naruto stopped near now barely breathing Kabuto, before lifting him by the neck above him self. _

_Naruto: __**Where is Madara!!!**__  
_

_Kabuto was chocking, but still managed to say: _

_Kabuto: You…"KHAK" all will … "KHAK" dye… He will kill you "KHAAAK"_

_These were the last words before he dyed. Naruto outraged made a big Futon: Rasengan plunging it into Kabuto's body destroying it several seconds later, only part of the sound Headband was left of Orochimaru's follower. Naruto calming down released the cloak, before collapsing unconscious. Second day he awoke in the hospital. The same day the funeral for Sakura and Minato were held. Lots of people came taping his shoulder and saying their condolences then leaving. His friends stayed with him for a while longer. Even Gaara arrived to give his last respect.  
_

_His friends all suggested him their help, but he politely refused._

_Gaara: __If you think it will be hard for you here, you can always come to SUNA. You will be more then welcomed there. _

_Naruto nodded thanking him. _

_Ino: __Naruto. Hold on. Your wound is deep, very deep. But you are strong. I know you are. It is always painful, but it will be easier with the time. Jus don't lose your self. _

_Naruto didn't say anything. Few tears continued running down his face. Ino hugged him, before stepping away. _

_That day was the last day, when Naruto was looking himself. _

_Then__, his drinking started. He would disappear in bars; from morning till the late evening till somebody of his friends would come and take him home. Kakashi was looking after him, but it was getting worse with each day. Kakashi forbade letting Naruto into the bars and every time he tried he would be kicked out of it. It went to that level that Kakashi was forced to put him under house arrest with constant watching. This continued till yesterday, when he was let out after promising not to drink and cause any more troubles. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Genma and Raidou were patrolling around the village when they noticed a lone figure wandering around the village. They sighed observing Naruto moving through the rain.

Raidou: Poor guy. I can't imagine how hard it is to him now. Loosing people so important to you. Especially for him, who already lost so much…

Genma: He is headstrong and determined, but this pain, it is too much even for him to handle.

Raidou: Even the mightiest trees fall under the wrath of fate.

Few seconds later Kakashi appeared standing near them, also watching Naruto.

Kakashi: Let's hope he shall overcome this pain like he overcame all the previous ones. The only thing we can do is to watch. He has to fight it alone. He won't recover till he manages to a new purpose in his life. If he won't find it he will dye.

Raidou: This is his wish now anyway.

Raidou said sorrowfully.

Genma: I just wonder: what did the poor kid ever do to deserve such fate: Losing parents without knowing them, being hated for the crime he didn't do, suppressing that nine tailed demon spawn, being betrayed by a best friend. He fought hard, but managed to overcome it all.

He became respected and powerful with lots of friends, he's love blossomed. But once he had it he lost it again...

Raidou: Poor kid.

Kakashi: I think this loss was his last one here. Today he requested me to remove him from his ninja duties and strip him of his rank.

Genma: He is asking to leave?  
Kakashi nodded.

_**Flashback: Today's morning: **_

_A knock came in the doors. _

_Kakashi: Come on in  
_

_Doors opened and Naruto came in. _

_Kakashi: What is it Naruto? _

_Naruto: Kakashi Sensei, I came here to request that you would remove me from my ninja duties and stripped me of my rank. _

_Kakashi was taken aback; but he knew that something like this might happen so he was prepared._

_Kakashi: Are you leaving? _

_Naruto nodded. _

_Kakashi sighed but knew that he couldn't hold him off. _

_Kakashi: do you plan on coming back? _

_Naruto: I don't know. Not in near future. It is too hard for me to be here. _

_Kakashi: I understand. Here are the papers you need to fill in, Naruto filed in the papers and handed them back to Kakashi. _

_Kakashi: When do you leave? _

_Naruto: Tomorrow morning. And please, don't tell anyone. _

_Kakashi sighed but nodded.  
Naruto attempted to smile, but didn't get the wished result so he thanked he's teacher before stepping out of office. _

_**END OF FALSHBACK**___

Raidou: So that's where from he is going.

Genma: He won't be back to normal till he finds a purpose in his life.

Kakashi: He already has one.

Raidou: Revenge isn't it?

Kakashi: he is going to search for Madara as I think.

Genma: But why? He is removed from being a ninja, why should he care?

Kakashi: Because, Madara is the reason of all Naruto's pains. He was the one behind the attack. With the help of Sharingan he used Kabuto as a puppet. Revenge is everything Naruto wants now.

_Kakashi: Naruto, perhaps you don't realize it, but you are slowly becoming like Sasuke after all. I just hope that you will come back to your senses and stop before it will be too late._

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto: _I won't dye till I kill him. This is a promise o a life time__. _

_Kyubi: __**In order to face him, you need to get stronger, I will help you. **_

Naruto:_I don't need anyone's help. I will destroy him by my self. It is my revenge_.

Kyubi: _**!!!!Fool!!!!! He will crush you like a bug. This is the man who controlled me, who trained Itachi Uchiha and won a battle against the time it self. You wouldn't stand a chance at your prime, not to mention your current pathetic state. What is more, Uchiha kid is with him, and you are only equal to him in power. After taking him out you would be barely alive. There is no way you will get even near Madara in your current state. **_

Naruto: _Why should I believe you? How come you decide to help? I won't believe that you pity me and my family. You don't have anything from it!!_

Kyubi: _**Oh yes I do. I could care less about your family. But I happen to have unfinished business with that bustard.**_

Naruto: _The enemy of my enemy is my ally?_

Kyubi: _**Exactly. I will give you power to kill him, but there is a catch.**_

Naruto: _I knew it. You can forget about it. I won't let you weaken the seal._

Kyubi:!!!_**Ignorant brat!! I won't weaken the seal. That matter doesn't concern me but you.**_

Naruto: _continue…_

Kyubi: _**I offer you the power of a demon. **_

_**This is a one-time complicated technique, forbidden even amongst the demon ranks. It is called **_

"**CHEENHA"**_** (I came up with the name and with technique)**_

_**You, being a mortal, will be able to use is only once and no longer then 5 minutes. After that you will loose it with all the ability to use your chakra. You won't be able to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu after that. **_

Naruto: _I can deal with that. I am finished with my ninja carrier anyway_

Kyubi: _**There is more. **_**CHEENHA**_** will feed up on your life source. With each second it will shorten your lifespan. After 1 minute of using this power, your life will be shortened by 7.5 years. **_

Naruto: _after 5 minutes? _

_**Kyubi: 37.5 years. Being 25 now, plus 37.5 used up lifespan, you will be like 62.5 years old. **_

Naruto: _I would agree but there is one fishy thing. _

Kyubi sighed.

Kyubi: _**Which is?**_

Naruto: _If I dye, you dye. Why would you wish to shorten your own life? _

Kyubi was really annoyed now

_**Kyubi: You are an idiot. I can't dye, I am immortal. I will just disappear from this world and come bac**__**k to the spirit world, where I originally came from. **_

Naruto: _Then why were you so afraid of my death fearing to dye with me all those years. Why were you healing me?  
_

Kyubi's eyes changed. First time in his life Naruto could see the mighty demon not with fierce and hateful glare thrown at him, but with a mere attempt of pity.

Naruto was really really surprised.

_**Kyubi: Normally, I wouldn't care, but your will power**__** and desire to be respected interested me. And by the way, I have my own reasons which are none of your concern, pathetic mortal. **_

_Naruto: I will agree with you. I have nothing to lose, but I have one last question? _

Kyubi: _**Which is? **_

This conversation was really getting on nerves of the demon and he was slowly loosing this last bit of temper he originally had, but he decided to answer this last question, before his patience would disappear.

Naruto:_What will the process look like? Will I change somehow after gaining that power, or something else will happen? _

**Kyubi: **_**There will be lots of changes. I will send all the chakra I have into your system and transform my self into energy to fuse with your Chaka and Chakra network, increasing the flow of the chakra far beyond its max and supporting it from within. You will gain unimaginable power which is far beyond of any human using the power of 8 celestial gates. You will be even more powerful then me. While mixing our chakras in one, it will be impossible for Madara to control it. Though, I can support the flow only for five minutes. It is my limit. While our chakra will move through your network at such speed, it will wear out the network, till it breaks. The more networks are worn out, the shorter your life becomes. After using this power for 5 minutes your chakra network will be no better then that of senile old man. Finally, you must know by now that my Chakra is poisonous. And even though it will be mixed with yours, it will still poison you, just in slower rate. After using that Jutsu, you will have about 3/4 hours before the poison will finally breaks you. After that, you will dye. The price is very high. You death will be very painful . So do you agree on it? **_

Naruto looked at the ground for several seconds hesitating. He was still afraid that Kyubi might trick him. Kyubi as if knew what he was thinking and answered him.

_**Kyubi: Madara is **__**very strong. He is like a pest. As long as there is life on this planet, he will live to destroy it, finding more lonely souls, destroying them. This is the only chance to get rid of him once and for all. Only demon can kill another demon. And in this case the demon must be powerful enough. **_

After hearing Kyubi's words he finally gave in and nodded.

**Naruto: **_I will agree on that, but there will also be a catch for you from my side._

**Kyubi got interested: **_**"Which would be"?**_**  
Naruto: **_If you dare to trick me and use it as opportunity to escape, I will personally kill you, no matter how many worlds will separate us. _

At this his eyes flashed dangerously.

Kyubi was taken aback by such demeanor, but decided to let it go. Even though, he would never admit it, but at that moment, he's respect for Naruto grew even more and then smiled.

**Kyubi: **_**Very well kid. I will be aware of your warning. Now go. I need to prepare everything.**_

Naruto was about to leave before final words echoed through his ears:**  
**_**Kyubi: Madara is Mizukage. It shouldn't be too hard to find him. **_

**At real world:**

Naruto came into his house which only several weeks ago was filled with happiness and love. Now, everything which was left of it was pain and hatred. He slowly made his way into his room with bed for two. How much he missed them. Several tears ran down he's cheek, but this were his last tears. Tomorrow morning he would start his first steps in new path. He had a new dream now. A path leading to it was filled with darkness, pain and sweet hope of revenge.

_Naruto: Sasuke, it is not long before we __meet again, and if you get in my way, I will kill without hesitation. This is my promise to you. _

Somewhere far from Konoha at this period of time Sasuke awakened from his sleep. Cold sweet was running down his face as a feeling of some sort of fear overcame him. Image of Kyubifyed Naruto came before him, and somehow he knew, that even his Mangekyo wouldn't help him**. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Naruto awoke with a beep of alarm Clock. He felt dizzy at first, but then in several seconds all the events from the yesterday and last four months came into his head with painful realization, that he was alone. Quickly shaking off that feeling he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He washed himself up and took the clothes from the wardrobe changing into them. He looked at himself in the mirror, and only now he noticed how pathetic he looked. His smooth face was covered with beard, he's shining blue eyes once filled with joy were empty now filled with revenge and last to kill. He's hair were wet, yet long and messy. Without second thought, he shaved his beard and made a Shadow clone, to cut down his hair. After finishing with bringing himself to order and his normal looks, a mirror reflected a copy of Yondaime, only with whisker marks.  
It was around 5:30 in the morning now, when Naruto was standing at the closed gates of Konoha. It was still too early for it to be open, so without even blinking, Naruto put some chakra into his legs and jumped high into the air. In several more jumps he was outside the gates quickly picking up he's speed. He wanted to run away from this village as far as possible.

He was running for several days now without stop and exhaustion was quickly catching up to him. He's legs were sour and arms hurt, not to mention a hard luck catching up he's breath.

_Naruto: What the? Why am I so tired __suddenly? With my stamina it shouldn't be a problem and now this. This is really pathetic. I really got weakened during this several months. _

_**Kyubi: Buahaha, foolish kid. What did you expect after drinking alcohol for so many weeks without stop, and not training? You have gotten week. **__** You won't be able to handle CHEENHAA even for half a minute at your current level. You need to regain your strength at first, and only then must you think about Madara. **_

_You know dobe, your little friend is right. _

Naruto/Kyubi: What the?

_Naruto: Sasuke? _

_**Kyubi**__**: !!Uchiha!!**_

Kyubi was snarling, trying to break the cage

_Naruto: Sasuke? What the hell are you doing in my mind? _

Sasuke didn't say anything. He's Sharingan blazed red and the last thing Naruto saw was blackness.

Naruto awoke seeing a campfire calmly blazing through the wind. Then he's instincts engaged, and seconds later he was well aware that he wasn't alone here. He noticed being bounded with a very thick rope, sitting against the tree. Several voices could be heard not far from where he was and judging by it there were few males and one female?

Female voice: why do we even bother with him? _Even though, he does look handsome_

Male 1) voice: we should have simply killed him back there

Male 2) voice (Jugo): Sasuke forbade us to kill him.

Then a voice spoke from the Shadows:

What the hell are you doing here dobe?

Naruto recognized this voice as Sasuke's.

Three others turned around only to see Sasuke Standing above bounded Naruto.

Female: Do you know him Sasuke?

Two others stayed silent watching Sasuke and stranger.

Naruto lifted his head glaring Sasuke straight into the eyes.

Sasuke didn't change much. He was wearing similar clothes he had when he was 16, only with a black cloak now. He's hair were slightly longer, he's face had more adult features and eyes were as cold as ever.

Naruto: I could ask you the same question SASUKE? Is Madara so afraid of me that he sent he's favorite pet as soon as he got news about me?

Without thinking twice Karin punched Naruto square in the face.

How dare you call Sasuke kun a pet !!!

A warm liquid was slowly running down he's mouth before he looked up at her. He's eyes were filled with so much hatred and killer intent that she could swear she saw a hell it self.

Naruto: If I wouldn't be bounded here right now, I would have ripped off your head with pleasure, but you can be shore that I will do the exact same thing as soon as I get my hands on Madara and he's spawns. He licked he's blood greening at her like a maniac.

Even though Sasuke didn't show it, he was really surprised to see such look from Naruto of all the people. Naruto never was like this before, but these eyes, they were so familiar to Sasuke: lust for blood and revenge. But why did Naruto behaved in such way and why was at the beorders of the Lightning Country all alone, so far away from home? None of it made any sense? And why was he so desperate to find Madara?

Sugetsu: Wohoho. A minute with Karin, and he already wishes to kill her. I think I start to like this guy.

Naruto paid him no need, nor did Sasuke or Jugo. Only Karin brought back from her stupor became as red as tomato from Sugestu's comment and was ready to beat him up when Sasuke spoke in a calm emotionless voice:

Sasuke: I don't know what nonsense you are talking about. Why would Madara want to send us here, nor do I fully understand why you are here. So I repeat my question, why are you here Dobe?

Naruto was infuriated now

Naruto: Don't lye to me Sasuke. You perfectly know why I am here. That fucking bastard will pay for what he did to my family. I will kill him in exact same way ash he killed Sakura and my son!!!

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second: _Madara killed Sakura?_

By this time Sasuke felt huge spike of chakra. Ropes holding Naruto back were ripped and in mere seconds, Naruto teleported behind surprised Sasuke to deliver a punch, but Jugo was faster. Before Naruto could react a clawed fist connected with Naruto's chest sanding him flying into the tree. Another punch was about to come, Naruto ducked under it, quickly forming Rasengan and pushing it into Jugo's chest, sending him flying into a rock. Jugo connected with it breaking it in half and flying further into nearby tree. The tree broke in half and fell on him. When the dust cleared, Jugo was out cold. Karin reacting quickly reacting sent 5 Shiurikens towards Naruto 3 of which connected. 1 was stuck in his arm, and two in both of his legs. Naruto Grumbled, but ignoring pain teleported near her making 3 Shadow clones and engaging her into Taijutsu match which was finished with Karin lying in the middle of the small crater after successful Naruto Borage. When the dust cleared she was also out cold.

Naruto was kneeling down on his right knee panting.

Naruto:_Damn It. I wasn't even able to react at time to see that punch, and with so much power, then those shiurikens... _

He felt as if a giant sword was above him, ready to slice him in half. Sensing danger he jumped back flipping in the air at the same time throwing a kunai with explosive tag that way. Sugestsu barely missed his target, when small explosion consumed him.

Sasuke was standing near by, watching a fight.

_Sasuke: So the rumors were true. He really did become powerful. He fin__ished 3 of them pretty easily. _

Sasuke: You have become strong Naruto. And as I said all those years ago, it is because you lived through pain, loosing your loved ones. Now you know how I felt all those years ago and how I feel now.

Naruto: The pain of loosing, it is almost unburnable.

Sasuke: Out of respect to your lose, I shall live you be, but know what: Nor I, nor my team has anything to do neither with that attack nor with Madara. Hawk is no longer a part of Akatsuki.

Seconds later, Sasuke teleported right next to where Naruto was standing, delivering a kick into Naruto's face, sending him rolling for several miters, till he finally managed to stop him self. Naruto was panting very hard. He turned around facing Sasuke. His expression was very tired, but mixed between surprise and anger.

Sasuke: I don't know how you plan on finishing Madara, but you injured 3 of my teammates. I can't have a risk of you following me. Seconds later several more punches and kicks were sent Naruto's way making a perfect hit. Naruto was now barely conscious.

Sasuke: You are a fool trying to fight Madara. He will kill you no matter how strong you are or will become.

This were the last words before blackness consumed him one more time.

Naruto awoke slowly opening he's eyes. He's body hurt and he was very tired. He looked around, not recognizing the place.

Naruto: Whe..where am I?

…: You are in my place.

Naruto's eyes slowly turned to the owner of a voice. He's eye sight was pretty blurry, but he could guess from the sound of a gentle voice that I was a female.

Naruto: H..how long….have I…. been out?

….: For 4 days.

Naruto: 4 days….

He didn't manage to finish what he wanted to say as tiredness consumed him and he drifted to sleep.

**Naruto's mind**

_**Kyubi: Damn that Uchiha. He **__**has beaten you up pretty badly. **_

_Naruto: You were right saying that I wouldn't be able to take on Madara right now_**. **

_**Kyubi: If by any unlucky chance you would encounter him now, you would be killed. You are very lucky to be alive after encounter with Team Hawk, and they are far weaker than him.**__** Your only choice is training. **_

Before Naruto could answer, he's conversation was interrupted, as his senses were picking up, and Kyubi slowly disappeared. Naruto started waking up.

Naruto opened his eyes to see unfamiliar surroundings.

…: You have finally decided to wake up huh?

He turned he's had towards the noise to see a beautiful woman around he's years with jet-black shoulder-length hair and violet eyes. She was wearing white tank top with unbuttoned blue knitted vest on it and simple shirts with skirt (like Sakura's).

Naruto: Where am I?

…: You are at my place.

Naruto: Were you the one who saved me?

….: Yep

Naruto: Thank you.

….: You are lucky to be alive after such injuries. What is your name stranger?

Naruto: It's Naruto

….: It is nice to meet you Naruto-san. My name is Urukane Saya.

Naruto tried to smile, but his loss didn't allow it.

Naruto: It is nice to know you. With that he went to sleep one more time.

**Time skip 3**** hours.**

Naruto woke up from a strange sound outside the house. He stood up from bed looking around in search of hostess of the house, but found none. Only now, when he's vision returned back to normal, he was able to look around. The house it self, wasn't big, but it was clean and tidy. There were several windows in the room where he was currently situated with a nice view on garden filled with beautiful flowers. Only after looking around did he noticed, that he was only in he's boxers. He silently chuckled looking around for he's clothes, but there weren't any. In there place there were black pants and dark blue T-Shirt, as he could guess put there especially for him. He put them on and slowly made he's way towards the sounds of the noise. He's chest was still wrapped in bandages, so he carefully put T-shirts. He was practically healed, but still, he felt weak from lack of walk for the past week and he's muscles were sour. As he walked out of the door he saw Saya fighting with some brown-haired kid no older then 10. Apparently, they were sparring. Boy was all in scratches, he's black shorts and pants were dirty, while Saya was unharmed. Naruto seeing the scene sat leaning against the wall, watching with interest. Fighters exchanged several more blows, when Saya's leg connected with boys head and he was sent flying back. Saya firmly landed staying on her legs, and boy connected with earth tumbling several times, before he stopped.

Naruto was observing a fight, and he could tell, that she was quiet a formidable fighter. Her taijutsu skills were very good, about a strong Jounin level, and she could take care of her self. Boy, even though was young, had potential. He had pretty good taijutsu himself, and in several years, could become quite good.

Saya: Good Daisuke. You are improving. Going this way you will probably surpass me in no time.

Daisuke: Hehehe. You bet!! Just you weight, I will be strong.

Saya smiled: Remember, there will be moments, when Taijutsu might be your only option. While you might be out of chakra, taijutsu never finishes, and you can always rely on it. The stronger it is, the safer you are.

Daisuke smiled and nodded. I will work hard. I need to become stronger, much much stronger.

"And why do seek to have so much power?" Someone asked from the side.

Both, Saya and Daisuke turned to the way Naruto was sitting.

Saya smiled: Naruto-san, you are awake? Naruto smiled and greeted her back.

Daisuke squinted he's eyes: Haah? Who is this man? Aunty Saya, why did you take in that guy, he is probably just a wondering beggar.

Saya punted him on the head: Don't be such disrespectful Daisuke! Apologize, now!

Daisuke grumbled but mumbled sorry.

Naruto chuckled: That's ok I don't mind.

Naruto turned towards Daisuke: What is your name boy?

Daisuke proudly puffed his chest: I am not a boy. My name is Urukane Daisuke, and you better not take me lightly or I will kick you ass.

Saya was about to pawn him again when Naruto stopped her with amused smirk: Ok Urukane Daisuke, I will be aware of that, but why do you wish to obtain so much power?

Daisuke's attitude went from challenging to serious: So that I could protect those close to me, but most importantly, so that I could kill the person who murdered my mother and father.

Saya's expression also changed to that of pain.

Naruto's features changed from that of amused ones to those of seriousness. After several seconds of looking at boy, Naruto said:

Naruto: If revenge is your reason to become strong, then you are a fool.

Saya and Daisuke were shocked at first, but after collecting he's thoughts Daisuke erupted.

Daisuke: How dare you call my reasons foolish!!!

He jumped towards Naruto and attempted to punch him, but Naruto merely caught he's hand. Daisuke attempted to kick, but he's leg was also caught. Naruto made foot board, and Daisuke fell on his but.

Naruto: If you wish to become strong, you must have a pure goal, like the one, to protect your precious people. Only when person wishes to protect something with a coast of he's life, he is able to become truly strong. Revenge will lead you only to your own death.

Daisuke: What do you know? You know nothing of the pain when everything what you cherished is taken away from you!!

With that said, he turned around and ran away.

Naruto sighed: I know better then you ever imagined. He mumbled under he's nose so that nobody could hear.

With that said, he turned around towards Saya bowing her.

Naruto: I apologize for my comment and I shouldn't interfere with your business. Please accept my apologies Saya-san. Thank you for your hospitableness, I will leave you right away.

With that said Naruto turned to walk away, only to stop, after feeling somebody's hand on he's shoulder. He turned around to see Saya standing behind him with a sadden smile.

Saya: You have nothing to apologize for Naruto-san. Everything you said was true. My nephew is just too reckless. I am afraid that he will get him self killed one day. Today you told him true words. And it must be me who has to apologize for he's insolent behavior.

Naruto smiled: You have nothing to apologize for. I was a kid once to.

Saya: You don't have to leave. You are welcome to stay for as long as you like.

Naruto: I appreciate your offer Saya-san, but I don't wish to hinder you or your family.

Saya: Just Saya is alright. And that's not a problem. It is only me in this house.

Naruto: And your nephew? He wouldn't be comfortable with a stranger staying here.

Saya: He lives not far from here with he's grandmother. Tomorrow he will come back like nothing happened, don't mind him.

Naruto's stomach growled demanding for food.

Naruto blushed and Saya smirked. Naruto gave in and they went back into the house.

After dinner, Naruto was sitting without he's T-Shirts and Saya was checking he's wounds.

Saya: Unbelievable, everything is healed. But how can it be? For such deep wounds to heal person needs at list few weeks, and you healed in few days.

Naruto: I heal quickly.

Naruto: Can I ask you a question?

Saya: Yes Naruto-san?

Naruto: "Just Naruto is alright" he smiled.

Saya: Naruto.

Naruto: I saw your fight and your medical knowledge. Are you Sibobi?

Saya: I used to be, she said with sadness in her voice.

Naruto: Want to talk about it?

Saya hesitated for several seconds but after Naruto's reassuring Nod finally gave in. There was something about him, that made her trust him, and she started her story.

Saya: I originally came from Water Country. There was a small village called: Morning Dew Village. It wasn't big, but there were lots of Shinobi more then ready to protect it with there life. I was selected amongst several other children to be trained to become ninja. Back then I was no older than 12. My brother Reiji, Daisuke's father, was 19 at that time and he was about to become Jounin. I started my training, trying myself in different fields and after 5 years was also able to achieve the Rank of jounin. It was then, that our village was attacked by the Mist Village. For Some reason, previous Mizukage ordered to turn our village to ashes and kill every single inhabitant. At the same day as the village was under attack, my brother's son Daisuke was born. He's mother was killed shortly after giving birth to him. As it was known later, medical ninja who was looking after her at that moment was ally of Mizukage, and he killed her. I was barely in time to save my nephew. I managed to kill the traitor and flee. Even though our ninja were fighting bravely, all of them fell against 7 swordsmen's might. Even though he was powerful, my brother stood no chance against Mist's Shark Devil Hoshgaki Kisame and was killed by he's hands.

After our village fell, I, along with Daisuke, came to live here. This was the original birth place of Daisuke's mother. Some time later, I met Kudoshi. He was a rogue ninja former jounin from Rock village. These were my happiest moments. We were taking every available mission in order to earn money for living. Things were looking up and I thought that I can finally be happy, but in one of our missions he was fatally injured. After several days he died. After that I cut every connection I had with being a shinobi. It did nothing good to me, except bringing pain.

Naruto hearing her story sighed: Life of shinobi is short and hard. They are used as tools and constantly dye for the sake of others or for there own selfish reasons. I am sorry for what happened to your life.

Saya: It's alright, thank you for your concern, but it is in the past. Now I have a nephew to look after. Even though he is hot-headed, he is not bed. I think the words you said earlier today he took into consideration, and even though he will not show it, I think that from now on, he will be looking up to you.

Naruto: I can see that a boy is good, and he has potential. Trained properly, he could become quiet a ninja.

Saya: I am training him in Taijutsu and chakra control, which he is pretty good at, but he's Ego takes the best of him and he messes up a lot.

Naruto chuckled: He will come around it. 

They were talking and didn't notice how time flew by. It was midnight when Naruto noticed, that he's companion was fast asleep sitting on the chair. Naruto looked at her and slowly got up, making he's way toward her. He silently called her name to check maybe she wasn't asleep, but she didn't answer. Sighing he came up to her, lifting her bridal style and taking her to her room. He put her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. A young woman was sleeping calmly. Naruto looked at her for several seconds, observing her features. She was really beautiful. He slowly stroked her cheek and women unconsciously leaned into he's touch. He smiled bitterly as memory of he's past came crashing into he's thoughts. He slowly retrieved he's arm and left her room.

_**Flashback 5 years ago:**___

_It was late evening in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Every street was decora__ted in beautiful flowers; pink Sakura tree's petals were in the air, flying around the sky being carried by a light wind. Couples walked through the streets madly in love with each other. Today was the anniversary of the day when Naruto defeated Pain and saved the village. Naruto was slowly walking through the crowded streets smiling when people would bow him from time to time. He was happy. He was acknowledged for who he were and today he would finally propose to the girl he loved. While going he met Shikamaru and Temari walking together dressed in kimono whom he greeted and they greeted him back. He encountered many more of he's friends who were enjoying there time: Ino and Say, Kiba Hinata and Shino, Chouji, Lee and Tenten holding her hand with Neji. They were 20 and life was perfect. Some of the Rookie 9 moved on with their lives and were slowly maturing, caring not just for their training, but also for their future families. Today he would also move on. He planed to meet Sakura on the Hokage Mountain, where he prepared dinner for them and where he would ask her hand. When the time came and Fireworks started illuminating the sky, Naruto was kneeling before he's soon to be wife asking for her hand, to which she undoubtedly agreed. _

_They were sitting under a lone Sakura tree (which was there thanks to Yamato Taichou) on the head of Yondaime, with Sakura siting in Naruto's lap. _

_Naruto: You are so beautiful. God, what did I ever do to earn such gorgeous woman? _

_Sakura smacked him playfully on the head laughing. _

_Sakura: Baka. Stop embarrassing me. _

_Naruto gently stroked her cheek as she leaned into he's touch. _

_Naruto: I love you my Hime (princes) _

_Sakura: I love you to my Baka of husband. _

_**End of flashback**__**. **_

Naruto was currently sitting the roof of the house watching the sky. He took out a small box from he's pocket and opened it. There were three he's most treasured belongings: One was the photo of the day when they got married, on the second photo there was three of them: He, Sakura and their son Minato. And final he's most treasured thing was her wedding ring.

Naruto: _I will avenge you Sakura, Minato. He will pay dearly for what he did. And soon I will be able to reunite with you. Watch me._

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

_**Kyubi: It seems that you have second thoughts about your revenge after meeting this girl? She has touched your hurt and it seems to me that you are not indifferent towards her to. **_

_Naruto: I don't have any doubts towards my revenge. I have chosen my path and I shall go it till the end. _

_**Kyubi: But what about this girl. I can feel that you really like her. **__**Maybe this is your second chance, why not take it? She is young and beautiful. **_

_Naruto: I can't. My life was finished when I lost my family and my only wish is revenge. _

_Kyubi agitated by stubbornness of his host raised it voice: __**Stop being a full! You have a second chance, why not to use it? **_

_Naruto angered also raised he's voice: __What do you care!! You know nothing of having family of feeling love and feeling pain after loosing them. No parent should burry he's child._

_Kyubi's eyes softened, and Naruto could sworn, that demon's eyes were filled with hurt. _

_**Kyubi: I know how you feel. **_

_Naruto was surprised: Huh? _

_**Kyubi's voice was silent now without any hint of anger: I also had a family, I also had a mate, and I also had kids... **___

_Naruto was completely speechless. _

_**Kyubi: Three nights before I attacked your village, my family was killed. Coated in agony of rage I went berserk destroying everything around. It was then that a lone figure captured me in genjutsu and took control over my mind. That man was Madara Uchiha. Somehow he was able to reprogram my mind, giving me a**__** false belief that somebody of the Leaf Village killed my family and dispatched me towards it. Without rational thoughts I started destroying it in search of the killer. It was then, that your father sealed me into you. After some time spending in your body, Madara's Genjutsu finished and I came back to my senses knowing the truth about the my families killer. It was him. **_

_Naruto: You.. Then why do you try to hold me of. Won't you get a pleasure of killing that man the same as I do?_

_**Kyubi: unlike me, life gave you a second chance; I just want you to use it and not repeat my mistakes. My mistake ruined your life, and lives of lots of people, you may ruin the life of this girl and a kid. **_

_Naruto: What do you mean? _

_**Kyubi: You can give this girl happiness and you can give that boy power and wisdom how to use it. Without your guidance, he will lose he's life like Uchiha Sasuke did**__. _

_Naruto: I can't turn away from my path. _

_**Kyubi: But can you turn away from them? **_

_Naruto: I need to kill him, this is my goal. ___

_**Kyubi: And you will. I merely suggest for you to stay here for few years and look after that boy.**__** You need to train your self anyway, and while training, you could also teach this boy of lots of stuff and give some happiness to that girl. You owe her your life, why not to repay it. Live, get stronger, and when the time comes, we will engage Madara in final battle and destroy him. **_

_Naruto: You can be persuasive fox, you know that? Alright, I shall think about it. _

_Kyubi chuckled, pleased with achieved result slowly disappearing into the depth of Naruto's mind. _

The next day Saya awoke from the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes only to see a cup of coffee on the table with few sandwiches and a note. She opened and read it:

_I have some business to attend, will be back in the afternoon _

_Naruto _

_P.S. I hope the coffee isn't bed. _

Saya smiled, taking a sip of coffee and bight of Sandwich remembering how she yesterday fell asleep in the kitchen and only guessing how she ended up here. Then something hit her:

Saya: _That Perv!! I swear if he did something inappropriate I …. But he is handsome. I wonder, who exactly is he? We talked yesterday a lot, but I know nothing of him more than he's name. _

The day went by with Saya constant routine and finishing with Daisuke's training in the evening.

It was almost 8 pm when she saw Naruto walking down the street all sweaty; with something on he's back. Daisuke obliquely looked towards him and Saya greeted him thanking for a morning meal. Naruto greeted her back, removing a dead roe from his back, putting it nearby.

Daisuke still watched with apprehension carcass of the animal.

_Daisuke: I don't like this guy, he seem to hide something, but still, I can feel that he is not bed, and my intuition never put me under risk. __Still I better watch him. _

Daisuke bid he's farewell to he's aunt and left without even turning towards Naruto.

Saya: I am sorry for behavior of my nephew, it's just he doesn't trust anyone that easily.

Naruto smiled: That's ok. I will talk with him tomorrow.

They went into Saya's house where Naruto took shower.

Thanks to Naruto's brought meat, dinner was tasty. After dinner, Saya checked on Naruto's injuries and seeing that he was ok approved he's good condition.

2 weeks have passed now since Naruto was leaving in Saya's house. Each day Saya would wake up with breakfast ready for her and a note saying that he left to attend some business. Every evening he would come back, caring something on he's back all sweaty and bruised.

After he's talk with Daisuke, boy was slowly more and more trusting towards Naruto, sometime even staying for dinner or for the night. Saya also started to become closer towards the stranger and with each day her attachment grew. She was also interested to know what was he doing during the day, and one day she decided to follow him.

This morning she woke up much earlier the she usually does only to hear the sound of the closing door, she found her breakfast and a note on their usual place. Ignoring it, she quickly stood up, putting on her clothes and leaving after him. She was following him for an hour now when he entered the forest. She quickly followed behind him, using her ninja instincts which she still kept sharp due to daily training with her nephew and solo sometime. Naruto made his way through the forest and she silently followed him, when they came up to the clearing. Saya gasped to see once smooth relief all in craters, with some of the trees were burned some of them were chopped down. Naruto walked in the middle looking around, taking a deep breath then making a sign creating over 300 clones. He divided them into groups giving them different tasks and practicing by him self.

_Saya: He is shinobi. __ That would explain he's knowledge of life and those wounds. But why is he here? Is he a rogue ninja or some kind of killer? _

All kinds of emotions were mixing in her hand. She was surprised when she felt somebody's presence behind her self. She turned around, to see Naruto behind herself, but he was different.

He's eyes were not usual blue, but X-like yellowy-reddish (mix between Kyubi and Sage mode), he had some kind of red pigment around he's eyes and he's whisker marks were much blacker with fangs visible from under he's lips. He's chakra level's were tremendously high and she could feel power radiating from him.

He wanted t approach her: _**Saya, I**_ … but she backed away from him in fear. Seeing that she was afraid of him he stopped. Yong woman was still looking at him with fear, when she managed to say: _What exactly are you?_

Naruto wanted to approach her, but she backed away immediately: _Stay away_

To her surprise he stopped sighing. _**Saya please, it is me. Let me explain**_.

Girl looked at him with fear, but let him to continue.

Naruto sighed, releasing he's Sage Mode form; reverting back to he's normal looks. He's chakra decreased, but it could still easily match her own strength. Seeing he's normal appearance she relaxed a little bit, but still kept her distance. Naruto slowly started explaining who he was, where he came from and why. After finishing part of he's story, he looked up to her in hope that she would stop being afraid of him, but she didn't. She still wouldn't believe him.

_Naruto: Damn what should I do? S__he still doesn't believe me. _

_**Kyubi: Fool if she doesn't believe your words maybe she will believe your actions. **_

_Naruto: I can't it's__** ….**_

_**Kyubi: Stop whine and go for it, unless you wish to lose her trust completely. **_

Naruto sighed and quickly teleported behind her. She didn't even have time to react, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and resting on her stomach.

She gasped from a surprise contact and was even more surprised when she was quickly, yet gently turned around and second later being kissed. He slowly claimed her lips and she not being able to resist kissed him back slowly wrapping her arms around he's neck. They were kissing for few minutes till both ran out of breath softly panting.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. They were sitting now on the grass; he's training and her fear long forgotten. He wanted to kiss her one more time, when she stopped him. He looked confusedly at her?

Saya: I can't. It isn't right. You have a family and I can't budge in.

Naruto looked at her then sighed he gently stroked her cheek, and she leaned into he's touch, but this time consciously.

Naruto: Saya. I told only half of the truth. What I haven't told you, is why I am here. My family was killed by a violent and powerful man half year ago. After loosing them, I lost my self and my wish to live. I started drinking days and nights; it came to that point, where I was grounded by Hokage for several weeks till I come back to my senses. After I was released, I left the village retiring from my ninja duty in search of that man. While traveling, I have encountered my old traitorous friend who I fought. The fight was 4 to 1 and after defeating 3 of his comrades I was attacked by him and injured. That's how you found me.

Saya: Naruto I am sorry, I didn't know?

Naruto put a finger on her lip: That ok. After meeting you, I somehow was able to change and regain my wish to live. I love you, and I will stay by your side and protect you and your nephew till the time comes for me to encounter that man. Till that time I will help you and Daisuke, that's the promise.


End file.
